Summer Camp Stuck
by No Witty Usernames Left
Summary: When John's dad sends him to Camp Sburb, a camp full of the craziest group of people in the world, John begins to question his fathers sanity. But with Dave Strider there to help him out along the way maybe this summer won't be so bad! (DaveJohn summer camp AU.)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So yeah...This is my summer camp homestuck thing. I had the idea from a picture that I saw and i'll try to gt around to posting it later. But anyways Read and review I hope you like it :D**

Chapter 1

John's POV

I boarded the summer camp bus and looked around for a seat. The bus was pretty crowded and he couldn't see any open seats. I shuffled down, the bus isle hauling my duffle bag behind me and trying not to hit anyone with it. Looking for someone I could sit with. No one else was wearing their camp Sburb t-shirts, so I felt like a bit of a dork. As I walked down people scooted over, or placed their bags on the seat or something, it was pretty obvious they didn't want to sit with me. I felt my face flush with embarrassment. Was I really that bad? I kept going further and further into the back of the bus, still unable to locate a seat.  
Then finally I found one kid who didn't look like he was blatantly dismissing me, and he was wearing an Sburb t-shirt too! Actually it didn't look like he noticed me. Maybe he was asleep. It was hard to tell because of the large mirrored sunglasses he wore. He had pale blonde hair and a large amount of freckles all over his nose and cheeks. He had a pair of black studs in his ears and a his head phones in.  
I paused in front of his seat and tapped him on the shoulder awkwardly. "Um... Uh can I sit here?" He looked up at me surprise registering on his face. So he was awake. He paused his iPod and tucked it away into his bag.  
"Sure. Go ahead." He shrugged and grinned. I breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Thank you!" I sat down next to him and stuffed my stuff onto the floor. I ginned at him. "I'm John Egbert by the way!" He smirked.  
"Dave Strider. Nice to meet you." He said with a nod. Then they both went quiet. Say something John! My dad had sent him to this stupid summer camp because he wanted me to make friends.  
"So... Um uh.." I asked, and then lurched forward as the bus started up and began moving forward. "Whaa!" I yelped and braced myself against the seat in front of me. My stuff sliding forward. I scrambled to grab it from sliding down the isle.  
"Whoa there. Don't hurt yourself." Dave said, helping steady me.  
"Thanks. Sorry I'm not quite used to all this"I said with a gesture to the bus.  
"Yeah I noticed that. Is this your fist time going to Camp Sburb? Cause I haven't see you here before."  
"Yeah this is my first time... What about you, have you been here before?"  
"Hah! Oh yeah. I have been coming here for years. My bro is a camp counselor so it all works out." He said with a shrug.  
"Thats awesome!" I said with a grin.  
"Yeah, it's pretty sweet I suppose. I can show you the ropes when we get there."  
"Really?! Thank you!" I smiled wide. Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as I thought! I mean I had a friend and he was a veteran of this camp!  
"Don't sweat it dude. I don't mind taking you under my wing. You can bunk with me and shit since, I'm guessing that you don't have a cabin mate yet."  
"Thanks! Thats really nice of you." I felt a warm fuzzy feeling of happiness. Making friends isn't as hard as it's made out to be.  
"So what about you? Why did you just suddenly come here? 's not all that great..."  
"Oh!" I paused thinking up a reason besides 'my dad wants me to make friends'. "Um.. I dunno. My dad just signed me up for this out of the blue. If he hadn't I would probably already be half way through my Nic Cage marathon."  
"Oh man! That guy is like... The shittiest actor ever to grace the silver screen with shitty acting!" Dave said with a laugh.  
"NO WAY!" I shouted, clenching my fists. "Nic cage is the greatest actor alive! He is a genius!"  
"Wait... You were serious? Oh my god!" Dave said shaking his head and smirking.  
"Of course I was! I would never joke about Nic Cage! I own like all of his movies."  
"Then your taste in movies must be awful."  
"Just stop talking. Stop talking right now. Just watch out. I might go into a... Nicholas Rage!" I said, but I couldn't stop myself from giggling at the pun.  
"Oh Jesus that was lame." Dave said but I saw hime laugh a little too. "Your a weird one. You'll fit in at camp Suburb after all." I tilted my head in confusion.  
"Huh? What do you mean by that?"  
"You'll see." Dave said with a sigh. He grabbed his iPod out of his backpack and I assumed that meant he was done talking to me for the time being. But then he offered me one of his ear buds. "Wanna listen?"  
"O-oh! Sure!" I said taking the bud gratefully and stuck it in my ear. We listened to his music for the rest of class and he actually had pretty good taste in music, despite his lack of education in quality film.  
When the bus pulled up to the heavily wooded area, where a large sign proclaiming "CAMP SBURB" I had assumed that it was just a typo, them misspelling suburb, but it looks like Sburb it was the actual name. I was surprised at how few kids got off the bus. It was just me, Dave, and like three other kids I didn't know. I looked at Dave with curiosity. "Yo Dave. Where are they going?" I asked as we watched the bus drive away.  
"Oh. They're going to their camp." He said simply.  
"They aren't coming to Camp Sburb?"  
"Psh. No not many people do come to Sburb."  
"Oh... I see." I said, still be fuddled. This couldn't be all the people here... Right? "Is there something wrong with Camp Sburb?" I asked finally. I had been getting the feeling that people had something against it ever since I got on the bus, 3 hours ago.  
Dave thought about it for a second then shrugged.  
"No. There's nothing wrong with the camp. The camp itself is actually pretty chill. It's just the people here are a bit weird."  
"Weird how? You don't seam weird."  
"Weird as in, not socially accepted. I'm not weird, but people just think some things about me are not acceptable."  
"Like what?" I asked, I couldn't imagine what could be unacceptable about dave other than his unadulterated coolness.  
"Like the fact that I'm gay." Dave said flatly. I was a bit flummoxed by this new discovery. I had nothing against gay people it was just really... Unexpected.  
"R-really?!" I coughed out,  
"Yep. I'm gay. Homosexual. A homo. A queer. Straight as a rainbow. Whatever you wanna call it." He clearly seemed to have no problem with accepting his sexuality.  
"Oh, uh, cool!" I stammered. He flashed me an bemused smile.  
"Yeah. And I'm not even the weirdest one here. We have 3 kids with criminal records, one of which is also a drug addict, there is also a blind girl, a girl who has a an obsession with cats and roleplaying, one boy who is a wheel chair, one of the counselors who is always, I repeat always drunk. Hmm... There are more but those are the first that come to mind." I felt my jaw drop. MY DAD HAS SENT ME TO A CAMP FULL OF WEIRDOS! I thought fighting panic. "Chill dude you look like your about to shit a brick."  
"No I don't! I'm just concerned about my personal safety at this camp!"  
"Naw man. It's cool. Don't worry. I'm pretty sure Jake would beat the shit out of anyone who broke the rules."  
"Is that supposed to reassure me? Because it's not working." I said, wishing my PDA had cell phone service.  
"Just give it a chance. I think you'll like it." Dave said and put his hand on my shoulder and guided me through the gate and into the camp. I walked with him nervously. What was I getting myself into?


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Alrighty! Here's chapter 2! I hope you like it! In case you don't know yet I really like Jake and Drik so hehe yeah. I regret nothing. Sorry if I went to description crazy.. :/ Anyways enjoy :D**

_Chapter 2_  
_Dave's POV_

I lead John into Sburb and smiled despite myself. It was kind of funny, freaking the kid out. The face he made when I was telling him about some of the campers was priceless. I wish I had my camera on me. But that was unfortunately in my bag... We walked down the pathway that lead to the cabins. I decided to give him my sweet low down on the camp. Considering he was new here and the information would probably prove to be useful.

"There are 5 cabins here at Camp Sburb. Each one as painful to look at as the next. The one where I stay at is called the Beta cabin. My friends Rose Lalonde, and Jade Harley stay there too, and now apparently you. The cabins aren't co-ed. They each had a girls room and a guys room, then a bathroom and a small living room. It isn't fancy but it's cool" I pointed to the red, neon green, violet, and dark blue painted cabin.  
"All the counselors, my big bro, Jake English, Roxy Lalonde and Jane Crocker, stay in the Alpha cabin." I pointed to the next multi-colored cabin. It was green, orange, hot pink and electric blue. "Roxy is Rose's cousin and Jake and Jade are very similar" I continued, and kept the thought that in a way John sorta reminded me of Jane to myself. "They are all about 20-21, so not much older than some of the campers but thats ok because of how chill they are." John still looked a little confused, but he always did as far as I could tell, so I just guessed he was taking in the information pretty well.  
"Why are they so obnoxiously colored?" I laughed at his question.  
"I have been wondering that since the day I got here." I replied, grinning.  
"Ok, the other 3 cabins are the red cabin, the green cabin, and the purple cabin." I explained, pointing to them as we walked past. They were each painted as the name suggests. The red cabin painted red, orange, yellow and a little grey. The green cabin was painted green, teal, and a lighter blue. Finally the purple house was painted dark blue, purple, and magenta. All in all the cabins looked like a bunch of color blind 3 year olds got on a sugar high and painted the place.  
"Don't ask me why they had such random names. They just do. In the red cabin Sollux Captor, Karkat Vantus, Tavros Nitram, and Aradia Megido all stay. They are a relatively normal bunch as campers in Sburb go. Sollux Captor is a computer techie/hacker, who has a massive computer set up hidden in the red cabin boy's room. Karkat Vantus has serious anger management problem and was always screaming at whoever is pissing him off... Which is pretty much everyone. Tavros Nitram is a pretty nice guy. He's quite and innocent, but is stuck in a wheel chair because of a car accident that happened several years ago. Finally the only girl in the red cabin is Aradia Megido. She's a nice and cheerful girl who has a thing for archeology. The reason everyone thinks she's so weird and why her parents sent her to Sburb is because she claims to see ghosts. In case you haven't realized it yet, it is unlikely that any "normal" people will ever come here. But then Jade would argue that no one is really normal." I was kind of rambling now and I wasn't sure how much of this John was getting but I just kept going. Moving on the the green house.  
"In the green house lives Vriska Serket, Terezi Pyrope, Nepeta Leijon, and Kanaya Maryam. This house is all girls and all of them are pretty much unhinged. Vriska is one of the three with the criminal record, the other two are in the purple house, she is a huge bitch to everyone and no one really likes her. But she can be pretty funny sometimes I guess. Terezi is the blind chick with a thing for licking things... I'm not really sure why though. Nepeta is our camp mascot. She is obsessed with cats, role playing and anime. Then finally Kanaya is Rose's fashion obsessed girlfriend."  
"They're lesbian?" John piped up.  
"Are you honestly surprised? Have I been giving you this tour of all the crazy people in this camp for no reason!?"  
"No... I was just curious! Geez calm down." John snapped, and I snickered.  
"Good. Now the final cabin is the Purple cabin. These people are all crackers. So... Then if none of them were there... You could say, that we would be... Cracka-lackin'."  
"Oh god that was awful..." John groaned but snickered too.  
"That pun was solid gold man. Solid. Gold." John opened his mouth to retort but I shushed him and continued on with my synopsis. "The people who stay in this cabin are Gamzee Makara, Eridan Ampora, Feferi Peixes, and Equius Zahhak. So Gamzee is a juggalo, druggie with a criminal record that I was talking about earlier. But he is actually a pretty sweet guy, besides the weird clown thing. Eridan is a pretentious jerk who thinks he's better than everyone. Equius is always working out and sweaty... It's kind of... Gross. Feferi is really cheerful and enjoys swimming, and fish puns. And that is pretty much all the the campers!"  
"Um... Wow..." John said, a little dumb stuck.  
"I know. Complicated."  
"You don't say!" John said sarcastically.  
"Yeah, it took me a while to figure it out. But after a while it all makes sense."  
"So you say... Um, shouldn't we be heading to our cabin to put our stuff there?"  
"Nope. We have to go to a camp wide meeting in the mess hall. That and get the keys for the cabin."  
"Oh... That's not very logical."  
"Nothing here is." I said with a shrug and headed up the hill to the mess hall where the other kids who had gotten off the bus with us were also going. John followed behind me, quietly.  
"Dave..." I looked up at him.  
"Yeah? Whats up?"  
"Um.. Is that your brother?" He asked, pointing at the building. I look up and have the urge to punch my brother and his stupid boyfriend. They stood outside of the building with a large paper sign, sloppily painted to say "WELCOME JOHN EBGERT!" They even spelled his last name wrong. I groaned.  
"Unfortunately..." As we approached Dirk and Jake looked up. Jake had an idiotic grin on his face and bro looked like he roped into this.  
"Are you John?!" Jake asked with a grin.  
"Um... Yeah." John looked more than a little freaked out.  
"WELCOME TO CAMP SBURB!" The both shouted. "You are the first new person to come to camp Sburb in 3 years!"  
"No we sound desperate Jake!" Dirk complained.  
"We are desperate Strider. Shut up."  
"You're going to scare him away!" I snapped at the two idiot councilors, taking John's hand and pulling him into the mess hall, trying to avoid any further humiliation. Oh god. The first new kid in Sburb and he was already so freaked out he was probably going to call his dad as soon as he got cell signal and beg to go home.  
I sent a glance back at him and was surprised to see that he was doubled over laughing.  
"You ok bro?" I ask. He looked up and ginned a buck toothed grin.  
"Oh my god this place is great!"  
"Really?" I asked. This kid was clearly not as normal as I had though. Either that or he wasn't in full possession of his senses.  
"Of course!" He was still laughing. I was getting worried.  
"But... They didn't even spell your last name right..."  
"Thats part of why it's so funny!" He giggled. Thats right he fucking giggled. And holy shit it was the most adorable thing you have ever heard. Oh god you were crushing on the new kid. This isn't good.  
"You're a werido." I say as I sit down.  
"So are you!" He snickered as I rolled my eyes.  
"No way bro. You are the weirdest one here."  
"Hey!" he said, punching my shoulder lightly, and I laughed. This summer would definitely be better than last summer. Definitely.


End file.
